Football Frenzy
Football Frenzy (also known in Canada as The AnimeLand's Big SuperBowl) is an episode of Anime: Evolution which is centered around football. This episode is a homage and inspiration to the 2011 Super Bowl. Most of the soundtrack, music background and soundbites were taken from many old NFL football games. Plot This episode's plot is similar but has a severe-twist ending to the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode "Tight End Ed". The Anime Football League tournament is coming up and the Peach Creek Cobblers are going against their fearsome giant rivals, the Lemon Brook Lumper. Just glancing down the line Kevin knows that although the spirit may be willing, but the flesh is somewhat weak, in this case the Peach Creek Jr. High team spirit. Morale is definitely at an all-time low, as support for the Cobblers is thin on the ground and Kevin knows his team needs a serious ego boost and also, The Kankers say the Peach Creek Cobblers are really bad at football. Ed runs away when he see the Kanker's bellies. Cheerleader Nazz thinks she knows and surprisingly the solution is to make Ed the Peach Creek mascot. Ed was nervous as he walked in quietly and sat down and while the Eds eat spagetti, Ed eats the whole noodle and says he needs to shower for the game before leaving through the sink. Edd and Eddy were surprised about this as they never thought of Ed showering before even willingly. Standing on the pitch and weighing up the opposition it seems to Edd and Eddy that the match is over before its even begun and as if another defeat at the hands of the Lumpers wasn't enough, Ed has also gone mad, but Nazz has a surprise for the Cobblers and it comes in the shape of a cardboard stove, or rather what's inside it. None other than the Peach Creek Cobblers very own mascot, the Peach Creek Cobbler, who is Ed, singing, dancing, prancing, and chanting in a happy chappy voice. Eddy wanted to be a mascot too and he comes out as a hammer-shaped mascot (known as the Peach Creek Clobberer), however, his performance wasn't as good as Ed's performance. The Lemon Brook Lumpers team features Mitch Tennison as the team leader and coach, Alejandro, Mayu, several super-strenght mindless goons and Pacific Coast Academy's top-wrestler, Chuck Javers as the main quarterback. And, Ed is a natural, taking to his role as the mascot, he's thoroughly enjoying himself. Unfortunately though, Ed's antics although delivered with all his trademark enthusiasm, do little to inspire his team, but plenty to incite the wrath of the opposition along with the egotistical Eddy who is inexplicably jealous of Ed's new career and tries to usurp him as the Peach Creek Cobbler. After the third quarter break of the football game, Edd studied the Lumpers' huddle and he now realized that Mitch has been feeding his team a bottle of "prickly-pear juice", a fruitopic energy drink that gives the drinker extra hard strength. Edd then tells Kevin in which he steals the bottle and the Cobblers drink it. The fourth-quarter begins with a slight-twist, the winner of the fourth-quarter takes all points from the opposing team and claims as their own, officially winning the game. Now, the Cobblers are brutalizing the Lumpers and are finally succeding in winning. But due to the juice's dehydration, the effects for the juice is starting to ware off and now the Lumpers are finally cremating the Cobblers, except for Edd who went in hiding with the ball when the beating occured. Chuck Javers, then tries to jump on Edd but unfortunatley, after a 50-second pause, tuns out he missed and Edd scored causing the Cobblerrs to win the football game, leading the team to jump and scream of joy and excitement. In the end, the expected pounding for the Lumpers as the Cobblers, their rivals, have beaten them really good due to the Prickly Pear Juice. Mitch starts ranting and complaining about the team's poor skills due to them losing, mostly blaming Mayu due to her ghost form, in which they start fighting. The team celebrate by eating pizza and jawbreakers all thanks to Edd. Ed has had a good day and it looks like Eddy's going to get something out of it when he gets back from Lemon Brook. When Edd asked where Eddy was, Ed answers that Eddy was so good as a mascot, he became the official one for the Lemon Brook Lumpers. Eddy is then shown tied up to the bus (with a bunch of lemons shoved in his mouth) with Ed thinking he's going to the Mascot convention as he shakes Eddy's hand with him screaming all the way to the Lemon Brook High School. Guest cast *Dwayne Howard - Joe Brackles *Dane Boendigheimer - The Coach *Danny Bates - Chuck Javers Trivia *'Title:' The title is a parody to that of the NFL arcade game, Football Frenzy. Although during the football scenes, the animation style changes similar to that of the graphics from the 1987 arcade video game, Tecmo Bowl. *'Drinks:' Prickly Pear Juice; a parody of the famous C&C soft-drinks. The company, BJ's, is a parody of the C&C soft-drink company. *This is the first episode to focus on the Ed, Edd n Eddy characters. *Danny Bates reprises his role from Zoey 101 as Chuck Javers. *According to the extended version of the episode and the formspring, Chuck Javers was expelled from Pacific Coast Academy after harassment with Logan Reese and was immediatley transferred to Lemon Brook Junior High. *Anime Football League is a parody of the National Football League (NFL). *Peach Creek Jr. High and Lemon Brook Jr. High's names are both similar to each other, for they both are named after streams of water and fruit. *'Alejandro:' I'm signing a deal with the ball and the glove. **When the Ballhog player says this, he holds up a basketball that has a glove with a face on it and "hair" growing on it, making it look like the "character" Wilson in the movie "Castaway". *Alejandro said "I'm signing a deal with the shoe and the sock", but the closed caption stated he's signing it with the ball and the glove. *'The 45ers:' The 45ers is a spoof of the San Francisco 49ers. *'Earthtrotters:' The Earthtrotters are a spoof of the Harlem Globetrotters. *'V-Cube & GameSphere:' The V-Cube is a parody of the X-Box while the GameSphere is the spoof of the GameCube. Quotes *'Eddy:' (failing on keeping the spaghetti in his fork three tiimes) How that heck you suppose to eat this stuff? *'Edd:' (after succedingly keeps the noddles in his fork) It's all in the wrist, Eddy. (eddy whips the noodle in Edd's nose) *'Eddy:' What, like that? *'Ed:' Late! Can't be! Um, shower? Yup, that's it! Shower for Ed!'' (Ed jumps to the sink and disappears down the drain)'' *'Edd and Eddy:' Since when does Ed shower?! *'Kevin:' They don't look so tough. I bet even you can sack that quarterback, Double Dweeb. (smachs Edd in the back that he falls) *'Edd:' They certainly seem to appear to superseed that standared gowth chart, haven't they? *'Johnny:' (to Plank) Whatya mean are you in my will, Plank? *'Rolf:' What Rolf sees are tinsy weansy babies. (secretley shivering his legs together) *'Eddy:' Man, this is gonna hurt. *'Kevin:' (to Edd) Keep your eye on the ball, Double Doofus. Come on, get up. Move it, hussle, today, NOW!!! *'Kevin:' (to the football team) ''What are you twerps doing? There's a game going on and the other team's winning... ''(sees the score Cobblers 0 and Lumpers 62).